


Under the Water

by Mushroom_Head



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If I see any of you shipping these two I will steal your kneecaps, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Head/pseuds/Mushroom_Head
Summary: After blowing up Manburg, Wilbur lost Tommy within the explosion.(I came up with this idea a few days ago and I had to write this)
Relationships: Only family dynamics here
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’m writing, so any constructive criticism would be nice. This is also a two shot and not a shipping thing. So if I see any of you shipping Wilbur or Tommy, I will find you :D

Wilbur, with shaking legs, stepped forward to the now on fire Manburg. He smiled as he looked around, everyone had left, except for him and Tommy-who now stood together on top of the hill. It was nearing midnight, and the sky was lite up with smoke and fire as TNT still continued to explode. He knew everyone he loved was safe; Technoblade whisked Tubbo, Nikki and Fundy to safety while Dream made sure George and Sapnap didn’t even come. He was away from the fires, but he could still feel the heat from the flames, shooing away the chills that crept to him on the October night. Wilbur could stand here all night looking out to Manburg, but he didn’t want Tommy to get cold, since he didn’t have many layers on like he had. It was time to go back home.

The brunette didn’t want to leave, however. He wanted to stay and watch the place to burn to the ground, even if it did pain him just a little watching what he worked so hard for burn to the ground. He had a new home, Pogtopia. Wilbur decided that maybe it didn’t really matter that the place burned to the ground, because he had a new place that could be even better than Manburg-something bigger and lovely to be in. A place where no one wanted to betray, a place where everyone could be happy; a home. Yes, that’s what it was called.

But, Wilbur knew it was time to go back.

He looked over to where Tommy was as his heart sank and the chills ran up his spine, Tommy wasn’t besides him. Wilbur spun around, heart beating rapidly, as he frantically searched for the 16 year old who was suppose to be around him; but there were no traces of him. It was silent, other than the sound of buildings falling and the left over TNT. Wilbur wondered for a split second that Tommy could’ve just walked back to Pogtopia because he got too cold, but he would’ve said something or complain to Wilbur about being too cold. Even if he was at Pogtopia, Wilbur decided, it wouldn’t hurt to check to see if Tommy was among the fire.

So, with a shaky breathe, Wilbur sprinted into the fires.

The heat was over bearing as Wilbur ran into Manburg looking for Tommy. The flames had bite at his hands and clothes as he searched around, lifting up wood or brick just to see if Tommy got buried underneath something, but there was nothing. It was no longer silent, he could hear left over TNT explode, causing ruble to fly into the air and hit the ground with a crashing sound-he would always hope that Tommy wasn’t underneath them. Everything looked the same, buildings falling and the flames growing bigger and angrier with each passing second that he wasn’t finding Tommy. He covered his nose as inhaling the smoke was making him light headed, he couldn’t pass out and leave Tommy wondering where he was. Looking around, he saw an opening to a building and sprinted inside.

To say it was a hellish cage would be an understatement. The fire was too close to Wilbur as he flipped everything over in search of Tommy, the fire almost burning his gloved fingers. He was getting frustrated as he ran upstairs of the the building, looking around the hallway as he dashed into what seemed to be a bedroom. Looking around, there was nothing other than fire and a burnt bed pulled closely to a wall, he then spotted a closet. Without thinking, he ran over and swung it open, causing the door to fall off its hinges as flames and smoke emerged from the depths of the closet. He definitely wasn’t in there.

He exited the building and looked around, he checked almost everything that he get into. He felt like he was forgetting something, his eyes wondered over to the fishing dock near the waters, he hadn’t checked there yet. Hope filled his heart as he climbed over some wooden planks, he could hear in the distance TNT being set off by the fire, Wilbur regrets burying so much TNT. He couldn’t make it over the planks in time as he tumbled over from the force of the TNT, making his crash into broken stone and planks. The flames nearly surrounded Wilbur has sat up, holding his head with one hand as he steadied himself with the other. He could feel something cold leak from his face, most likely blood from how hard he hit the stone and wood. Removing his hand, he saw blood fall to floor as he pushed himself up on shaky legs; he was light headed.

The world began to spin once he straightened himself, he felt like he was going to pass out. The heat of the fire as he stumbled away from it wasn’t helping at all. He just wanted to leave and hope that Tommy did in fact go back to Pogtopia, but something was nagging at him to check every part of Manburg; just to make sure that Tommy wasn’t in harms way. Wilbur had a bad feeling as he looked to the dock.

Wilbur couldn’t think about this right now, he needed to find Tommy and get out of here. Collecting himself, Wilbur shakily began to walk towards the docks, cursing himself out for being too slow. Looking up, he couldn’t see the night sky anymore, only seeing the smoke from the flames and building falling apart. He flinched when he heard a crash from a building falling, looking over to it, he saw that at least half the building collapsed. He made a dull note that it was the house that he was in before he decided to go to the dock, meaning that he would’ve been crushed to death if he didn’t make it out. 

There was a hard breeze that pushed the flames towards Wilbur as he started to pick up speed towards the dock, Manburg was falling apart, so he couldn’t stay in for long or else he would be trapped in amongst the flames. He didn’t dare think about how Tommy would react if he actually was safe in Pogtopia, maybe he was waiting for Wilbur to come back. Thinking this, Wilbur willed his legs to move faster towards the dock, he checked everywhere in Manburg, meaning that Tommy was either at the fishing dock or in Pogtopia. He really did hope that Tommy was in Pogtopia, but he had to make sure.

His head hammered with every movement he made as he dodged falling debris and fire. He tried to wipe the blood away from his eyes as he struggled to make his way to the dock, it was so far away, he didn’t know if he was going to make it in time before he passed out. But he had to keep moving, even when his eyes began to feel heavy as his body grew weak, forcing his legs to lift up more.

The sound of TNT started to die done as Wilbur got closer to the dock, which also got blown up with the rest of Manburg, meaning Wilbur had to get there fast to make sure that Tommy wasn’t in there. The flames had also died down, but he still couldn’t see the night sky, the smoke had began to move outwards towards the SMP. Dream is gonna have a field day with that, Wilbur mused to himself as he finally got to the dock. Looking up, he could see that the top of building had caught fire and was blown up, most likely due to the fact that TNT had made its way over here; because Wilbur was quite sure he didn’t have the TNT touching every part of Manburg. He shouldn’t be thinking of this, he should be finding Tommy.

Wilbur cupped his hands over his mouth and began shouting to Tommy. “Tommy! Where are you!?” It wouldn’t be hard to find Tommy, since wasn’t as big as Manburg. There wasn’t really anything where Wilbur could look outside, so he ran over to the door of the building, checking to see if Tommy was there. He only glanced for a second, but did a double take when he saw a patch of blonde hair with ash in tangled within it. Wilbur quickly ran over to the blonde who was stuck underneath a pile of ruble. “Jesus Christ-“ he knelt besides Tommy as he began to quickly shake Tommy. “Tommy, Tommy, wake up-“

He kept his voice to a whisper, not wanting to strain his voice too much by screaming. He heard Tommy groan from the floors as he tried to sit up, but the ruble forcing him to stay down. Wilbur shot his eyes up to the ruble and began to pull it off, cursing it off.

Tommy, who was now awake, moved his head to dully watch Wilbur as he began to throw the wood off of Tommy; telling him that he would get them out of this. Everything felt like a blur to Tommy, he thought he saw Schlatt running towards the docks, so he followed right after him. Only to find out it was just a rabbit. Tommy was quite pissed at this, but didn’t have time to think of anything as he heard a loud booming noise that caused the whole building to violently shake, making him tumble to the ground as the ceiling collapsed on him. He blacked out after that, only waking up when he heard Wilbur softly talk to him and the movement of the wood.

He wanted to focus on something, but everything felt fuzzy until Wilbur moved a piece of wood that caused another to stab his side.

The blonde hissed in pain, now noticed that he was so hot and could barely breathe from the wood that crushed his rib cage-oh god, he could really feel everything now. It no longer felt hazy, it felt like he was self aware of everything; back inside of his own body. He let out a cry has he felt Wilbur pull too harshly on one plank, hearing the soft murmurs of apologies and his rapid breathing. Tommy wondered how long he’s been under the wood, how long has Wilbur been searching for him? A wave of guilt washed over him as he looked up to see Wilbur bleeding from the head, he must’ve gotten hurt from looking for him. But it seemed like he wasn’t even noticing the blood fall from his head as he pushed some cobblestone away from them.

Tommy gripped the wooden flooring in pain, he wished that he could just pass out again so he didn’t have to go through this pain anymore. But he knew that would just make Wilbur freak out, and that wouldn’t help their case at all. So he gritted his teeth as he watched Wilbur remove the last of wood from his legs.

“Tommy,” the blondes eyes looked up to the brunettes. “Can you stand? How are you feeling?” Tommy let out a grunt as he slowly sat up on his knees, he couldn’t feel his lower half all too well, and his side was bleeding from when the wood impaled him; but he could try to at least stand. Wilbur watch carefully as he also stood slowly with Tommy, making sure that he wouldn’t fall or make any fast movements that could cause pain. The brunette was quite shocked as he watched Tommy, he was crushed and he could still stand. Granted, he was very shaky and his movements were stiff and slow, but the fact he could still move was a relief. Tommy finally stood up fully as Wilbur threw his arm around him, letting the blonde lean into him as they made their way out of the building.

Wilbur let out a sigh of relief when they finally made it onto the dock, even though it creaked and bobbed up and down with every movement they made. “How are you feeling?” Wilbur tried again, watching carefully as Tommy finally caught his breathe and steadied himself on the uneasy dock. “‘M f’ne,” he exhaled, his throat was dry and it cracked with every word. “Just d’zzy.” Wilbur nodded, wincing slightly at the shot of pain from his head, he needed to take care of that when they get back to Pogtopia. The older man noticed that Tommy was staring. “Looks like we’re both teared down.” Wilbur tried to joke, it only brought a small, weak smile from Tommy in return. Wilbur counted it as a win.

Wilbur wondered how they were suppose to get back to Pogtopia, since it would be a long journal back with Tommy’s state and Wilburs bleeding head. His eyes widen in complete terror as he heard an all too close explosion, seeing as a lite TNT flew on the dock- right in front of them. “Fuck-“ Wilbur didn’t have time to think as he pushed Tommy and himself into the water as the TNT went off behind him.

His ears filled with water as he heard the dock fall apart, just where they were standing. It brought back memories when everyone in L’Manburg was thrown into the water by TNT explosions that Dream set off. He really did turn into the villain, huh.

The water was freezing cold as he forced his eyes open under water looking up to see the smoke, he could see the blood from himself and Tommy began to leak into the water. He began to swim towards the shore, away from the fire. He had to get out of here fast so Tommy wouldn’t freeze to death. Wilbur could feel the tips of his fingers turn numb as he struggled to swim upwards, Tommy and his own clothing wearing him down further into the water. He reached his free hand out and touched the muddy banks of Manburg as he finally pulled him and Tommy out, both gasping for air as Wilbur dragged them further onto the grass, away from the fire, the smoke and everything bad that just happened.

They didn’t say anything as Tommy flopped onto his back, looking up into the sky as the smoke began to cover that up. Wilbur sat next to him, not knowing what to do now. He began to question himself, he did everything he wanted to do, what could he do now? Looking down at Tommy, he knew that he should worry about that later, he needed to make sure Tommy was going to make it through the night. The first thing that he needed to figure out was how they were going to make it to Pogtopia, because he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. With his bleeding head and the fact that Tommy could barely walk without support.

“Are we going back to Pogtopia..?” Wilbur looked back down at Tommy, seeing the blonde slowly sit up; god, he looked so tired. Wilbur wondered what was going through his head when he brought Tommy into this as the younger crosses his legs, looking at Wilbur. All the ash had washed away from when he threw them into the water, but now he was pale and almost violently shaking as he rubbed his burnt hands together, trying to get warm. Wilbur nodded. “Yeah,” he looked over at the water. “Yeah.”

It hurt to walk, Wilbur realized as he walked to Pogtopia, it wasn’t really helping with the fact that he was basically carrying Tommy as the blonde limped by his side. The smoke seemed to follow them as they made their way back to what now is technically their new home, Wilbur didn’t like that very much. It remained him of what he did, and how it had hurt Tommy.

It was very quiet on their way back, Tommy couldn’t really talk and Wilbur didn’t want to push Tommy into talking, because it looked like the blonde was about to burst into tears if Wilbur were to even open his mouth-so he decided to be a good person after so long and keep his mouth shut. Though Tommy wished Wilbur would do something, the quietness was killing him and Tommy doesn’t think he can handle it anymore. After everything that went down, he wished Wilbur would tell him that everything would work out in the end; but even then, he knew that Wilbur would just be lying to him.

Finally, Wilbur thought as they found their way to Pogtopia, they could finally patch up and rest for a good 15 hours. A small smile made way to his face as he speed up slightly, pulling Tommy closer as he slumped down slightly, he could tell Tommy was getting tired as well. Wilbur couldn’t blame him, his feet were basically dragging on the ground as his eyes grew very heavy, he could basically sleep standing. The brunette had pulled through, however, knowing sleeping in the middle of the woods would just be asking to get attacked by mobs. Looking over, his smile dropped as he saw Tommy lull his head to the side, and not look back up.

That night was a scare for Wilbur, he thought that Tommy had died when he finally got to Pogtopia, but he had just passed out from the pain of walking. That had left a bitter taste in his mouth as he raised his axe and chopped some more wood. After patching him and Tommy up, Wilbur slept for 10 hours, well past from morning time; but Tommy continued to sleep. They were in need of wood, so Wilbur had taken the sleeping Tommy and made him a little bed outside where the brunette chopped some wood. He had layers on from the chilly weather, and since the smoke had covered the sun, it was extra chilly.

He really did like the cold a lot more after the whole burning down Manburg.

The warmth of the small fire he made for Tommy and himself was what fought off the chills from the eldest; but he was still shaky from the though of the small fire of getting out of control and burning Tommy. He had to calm down, he wouldn’t be able to chop wood if he couldn’t stop shaking so much. Taking a deep breathe, he thought about what Technoblade was doing with everyone else. Maybe he was making his way to Pogtopia? Or maybe he was with Dream and everyone else. He should probably go find everyone else when he and Tommy got a little better; or at least when Tommy could walk properly.

“Will?” Wilbur turned around to see Tommy lift his head from the rolled up blanket that he was using as a pillow, he seemed out of it as he looked around; looking for Wilbur. His eyes wondered around the trees, as if waiting for Wilbur to emerge from them. The brunette dropped his axe as he made his way over to Tommy, glade to see that he was awake. “I’m right here.” He said as he sat next to Tommy, who looked up at him with squinting eyes; looking as if he racking his brain to say actually words. Or maybe his eyes still burned from the fire and smoke.

It was silent for a while, Tommy had lowered his glaze from Wilbur as he waited for the blonde to say something. Was he mad at Wilbur? The eldest wouldn’t judge him for it, he would actually be pretty surprised if Tommy wouldn’t sit up and start screaming on the top of his lungs until his throat gave out-scream about how Wilbur was an idiot and how he didn’t want to see his face ever again. The thought hurt Wilbur, but he would understand where he would be coming from. Instead, he heard soft sniffles.

Now on alert, he placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder as he tried to get him to look up at him. “Hey-what’s wrong?” He asked softly, watching as he saw the young boys shoulders tighten and then relax as he inhaled; then tense up. Wilbur knew what was wrong, but he wanted Tommy to tell him. “My hands hurt...” Tommy mumbled as he began to scratch at the bandaids on his hands, seeming to want to rip them off so he could relive his hands. But Wilbur sighed as he pulled his hands away from each other, forcing Tommy to stop picking at his hands.

“I’ll get you some cream for the burning of your hands.” Wilbur said as he began to rub his hands over Tommy's, in hope to comfort the crying child. The small fire began to die down, so Wilbur had to get up and place some sticks into the fire, not wanting it to get too big for the sake of them both. Tommy sat up when Wilbur left him, staring blankly at the fire. He rubbed his nose, which was very cold; but he would rather be cold than warm at the moment, he didn’t think he would be able to handle heat too well for awhile. He hoped Wilbur was on the same boat as him.

Wilbur sat back down next to Tommy, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how. He should probably apologize for letting him get hurt this badly. “Tommy,” the blonde looked up to Wilbur and he realized that apologizing wouldn’t fix everything he just done, but he could fix it in do time. “I’m sorry for letting you get this hurt, I could’ve swore you were right next to me the whole time.”

“No, I shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t,” Wilbur cur him off. “None of this is your fault, and I don’t want you to think that you did anything wrong because you didn’t. Understand?” Wilbur looked over to Tommy, who also looked back to him. He was teary eyed as he slightly smiled. “Yeah.” Was all the blonde said as he looked back over to the small fire. Tommy didn’t really believe him all too much, but he decided that maybe he wasn’t all his fault as he felt Wilbur gently rub his shoulder to relive some stress in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^; I’m so tired and I might edit this later when I actually got sleep-(I edited it :D)


End file.
